Not your usual Love story
by youarethesunshine
Summary: This story isnt a happy one. it is based on true events. Gabriella moves into uni and meets a boy, however it doesnt end with forever and ever. doesnt sound good but it is based on a true love story that i know all to well myself!


This story isn't your normal love story. It doesn't end happily ever after. It ends it tears and sadness. And it is based on real life events. Events that i know too well.

Gabriella Montez looked at her new room. This was going to be her room for the next year. It was small with one single bed in the left corner, a desk in the right and an en-suite bathroom next to the desk. Gabriella sighed running a hand through her thick brown hair, where should she begin she had so much to unpack.  
After two hours her room was unpacked. She had made it more homely by adding fairy lights to the walls as well as putting up photos of her friends back home and her family. Once she was unpacked she went to explore her new home. Gabriella had just moved into halls. University Halls. She was one of the last to arrive in her flat. She walked into the kitchen that was directly opposite her room to find the five other occupants of the flat. Gabriella was nervous. She was about to meet her new flat mates, people she had to live with for the next year. She hoped and prayed that they would get on well as she didn't want to be in a hostile environment for the forthcoming months. A blonde girl was sat at the table texting on a pink cell phone, another girl was sat at the window looking out at the people arriving and unpacking their lives into halls, a boy was stood at the oven waiting for his food to cook and two more boys were stood talking to each other by the fridge. When Gabriella walked in they all stopped talking and looked at her.

"You must be Gabriella?" the blonde said standing up to greet the new arrival. Gabriella nodded "I'm Sharpay the blonde continued to say"  
"I'm Taylor" the girl said sat at the window  
"zeke" the one at the oven said  
"Chad" one of the boys said who were talking at the fridge  
"Jason" the final boy proclaimed.

Gabriella had no idea how she was going to remember everyone's names. Sharpay was very girly, she had on light blue skinny jeans, a pink flowery tunic top and pink flip flops. Taylor was African American she had on Black leggings and a green loose fitting dress. She had bare feet. Zeke looked like the jock he was also African American, he had basketball shorts on and a wife beater. Chad was he wild one, he had a crazy afro and was wearing loose fit jeans and a bright green t-shirt, finally Jason was wearing the same attire as Zeke.

"Now that you are here let the drinking commence" Sharpay exclaimed making Gabriella giggle. The best way to make friends with everyone at Uni is to get drunk and Gabriella knew this.  
"I have Vodka" the brunette said  
"great well let's get drunk" Sharpay shouted. Everyone grabbed a chair and sat around the table.

Once everyone had had a few drinks they all loosened up. Gabriella learnt that Sharpay was a twin and her brother had also decided to go to the same university. Sharpay was very rich but had decided to come to halls for the unique Uni experience. She was studying events management. Taylor was a brainiac who came from a very big family. She was studying Maths and Forensic Science. Chad was an only child and as studying art, Zeke was doing culinary skills and Jason was doing Sports science.

As soon as the drinks started to flow Gabriella realised that this group of people where going to be her best friends for life.  
"okay I'm very drunk" Sharpay slurred after 2 hours of continuous drinking "i say we go out and show Albuquerque what it has been missing all these years!" everyone agreed and went to get changed. Gabriella decided on a black flowery boob tube dress that fell to her mid thighs, she added a long gold necklace, and a bangle that went above her elbow. She made her make up natural but added more attention to the eyes making them look big and bold and left her hair down in its natural curls. Once she had finished she went to knock for the two other girls. Sharpay was wearing a pink skater dress that fell to just above her knees. She had on no jewellery just had her hair down in its natural waves. Taylor decided to wear a blue loose swing dress she had a silver chain hanging down and her hair in a slick ponytail. The boys were all waiting for the girls in the kitchen. They were all wearing plain t-shirts and jeans.

"Finally you guys are ready! Let's go" Chad slurred. The girls grabbed their heels and they all left the flat. Seeing as everyone was all pretty drunk they decided to just dance and not drink anymore. They had a good night getting to know each other and dancing the night away.

The next day Gabriella woke up with a pounding head ache.  
"This is why you shouldn't drink" she thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and had a quick shower before shoving on some trackies, a black Rolling stones t-shirt that was too big for her and some ugg boots. She shoved her hair into a messy bun and dint worry about her make up. She made her way to the kitchen as she was starved. She opened up her cupboard and found nothing.  
"Might help if you shop" Gabriella sighed. Luckily there was a shop at the end of the road. Gabriella grabbed her pink zip up hooide and made her way to the shop.  
She ended up buying a lot off food, so much that she could barely carry it. She would never be able to open the door now. Luckily for her someone else was walking into her building.  
"Can you hold the door please?" she shouted hoping the guy would hear her. Luckily he did and he turned around to see a struggling Gabriella. Gabriella looked him up and down, he was cute. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were a bit baggy so that you could see the top of his black boxers. He had a black t-shirt on that was tight enough to see his muscles and a grey beanie on top of his dark hair. His eyes were the brightest blue that Gabriella had ever seen.

"Great i look such a state, why does this always happen when there are cute guys around" Gabriella whispered under her breathe

"Thanks" the brunette said as she walked through the door that the boy was holding on to  
"no problem" the guy replied before running up the flight of stairs to his flat.


End file.
